


Sunshine of Your Love

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Series: Songs of the Heart [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Love You 3000 Writing Challenge, Smut, Song fic, slight angst, tony stark still has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: A/N: Written for @softhairbarnes‘s I Love You 3000 tumblr writing challenge (thanks so much for the opportunity btw) with the prompt: ‘Yes, I’m with you my love / It’s the morning and just we two - “Sunshine Of Your Love” by Cream’  Technically this is a sequel to Tired of Love Songs but you don’t have to read it to read this :)





	Sunshine of Your Love

Long missions were not a novelty to Tony Stark. Being the CEO of Stark Industries for so long had him used to being away from home all the time, and (Y/n) was almost always with him on the missions anyway so he never really gave much thought to it. This last mission, however, had been entirely different. (Y/n) had been assigned to go deep undercover in a Hydra cell, while Tony and the rest of the Avengers continued the search for Loki’s scepter. One month in, and they were forced back to square one with every lead turning out to be a diversion. Tony tried to blame his frustration on the lack of progress, but in reality, he was scared. It had been two weeks since anyone had heard from (Y/n), and no one seemed to be able to tell him where she was. He tried to rationalize his fear, he knew that (Y/n) was more than capable of taking care of herself and that radio silence was typical in those type of operations, but the truth was that Tony had been waiting for someone like her all his life and he’d only just figured that out. He eventually just gave in and flew back to the tower to try and find her himself. He had barely landed before starting to give the orders to JARVIS to initiate a search.

“Sir, I believe that will be unnecessary, as Miss. (Y/l/n) is currently asleep in your bed,” Tony reeled, confusion knocking him back a step. She’s what?

“When did she get back?” He said, feet already carrying him towards the elevator. He didn’t bother saying which floor, knowing JARVIS would take him where he needed to go.

“Yesterday evening,”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Miss. (Y/l/n) requested her presence be hidden under Protocol 5.04,” Panic and hurt began to bleed through his chest like palladium poisoning. _Why would she- Oh god, something must have happened- But she would have told you if she was hurt, right? At the very least JARVIS would have. What did you do that she felt the need to hide from you? What if she met someone? What if she decided she couldn’t do the whole superhero lifestyle anymore? What if- _By then he had reached their shared bedroom, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him when he gently pushed open the door. (Y/n) was sleeping peacefully_ in my shirt,_ the golden rays of the sunrise casting her in an angelic glow. He was almost loath to disturb the visual at all, but his anxiety about why she didn’t want him to know she was home got the best of him. He stepped into the room proper and silently slipped out of his shoes before tiptoeing to the edge of the bed.

“Hey, wake up sleepyhead,” He said as he gently brushed a strand of (h/c) hair from her face, smiling softly as she began to stir. Just being around her always calmed him down, allowing his thoughts to focus back in.

“Tony?” She asked softly, reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes. He could nearly see the moment her brain caught up and realized what was happening and couldn’t keep the grin from his face when she shot straight up. “Tony! You’re here!”

“So are you,” He said pointedly, still smiling in an attempt to maintain the casual atmosphere. (Y/n) bit her lip sheepishly before replying.

“I wanted to surprise you, and I had some stuff I wanted to take care of before you got home,” He could feel his palms growing sweaty, and he tried to subtly dry them on his pants leg.

“Must be some pretty important stuff, then,” His tone sounded bitter even to his own ears and he dropped his eyes, knowing she’d either start yelling at him about staying out of her business and not trusting her or she’d tell him she’d had enough of his bullshit and was gonna move out.

“I’d like to think our one year is pretty important, yeah,” Her voice was soft and full of understanding, so unlike anything he was expecting that he was kicking himself mentally for believing that she would ever hide something from him. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders in a hug. “It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere,” He pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her neck as he clung to her. _Too good for me. Don’t deserve her. _

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled. (Y/n) gently pushed his head back from her, forcing him to look at her. The smile on her face was warm and gentle, like a ray of sunlight that soothed his soul.

“So am I. Had I known you guys were gonna be back so soon I would have told you I was home,” He offered a lopsided grin.

“You guys? Last I checked I don’t have a mouse in my pocket,” It took only a moment for her to catch his meaning, and her eyes lit up.

“The team isn’t here?” He shook his head, leaning forward to ghost his lips against hers.

“It’s just us, babydoll,” His hands slid up her thighs to grab her waist beneath his shirt. “Which is really handy considering you know full well how much better you look in my shirts than I do,” She tugged at her lower lip as she grinned, shaking her head.

“Well then, Mr. Stark, maybe I can find some way to make up for scaring you,” Her hands began undoing the buttons on her shirt, starting at the bottom and working her way up. He hummed in response as his hands followed the trail of skin that slowly became exposed with each button until finally, they landed on her breasts.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something, Miss. (Y/l/n),” He gave a gentle squeeze before moving higher and pushing the shirt off of her shoulders. She shrugged the material off quickly before pulling him into her lips, and his own shirt quickly followed its brother to the floor. Tony felt himself being pushed back until he was lying back on the bed with (Y/n) hovering over him. Her nails trailed down his chest, drawing a hiss as they passed over his nipples before her hands started working on his pants fastening.

“Why, Mr. Stark it seems you’re happy to see me,” His resulting laugh was cut short as her hand dipped beneath his waistband to wrap around him, stroking languidly. His hips bucked up into her hand as she passed her thumb over the head of his cock, slowly increasing the speed of her strokes until he was a panting mess beneath her. He reached a shaky hand up to grab her wrist, stopping her movements before rolling her underneath himself, claiming her lips once again in a passionate kiss. His hands moved to her waist to drag her lace panties off before shoving his own pants and boxers to the floor. He reached over and pulled a condom from the nightstand, still not breaking apart from her lips as he rolled it on quickly. There was no pomp and circumstance as he guided himself inside her, just a mutual laugh as he slipped out before readjusting and when he was finally fully seated within her, an overwhelming sense of home. Tony never considered himself a romantic but, in those moments, bodies moving together, slick and wet and perfectly imperfect, his thoughts were drowning in waves of love and affection. Each thrust of his hips came with praise, each moan he drew, pushing him further. When his fingers found her clit, and she came with a strangled cry of his name he knew he was only seconds behind her, and sure enough he gave one, two, three more thrusts before he followed her into blissful oblivion. He removed himself from the bed only long enough to clean himself and her up, and immediately pulled her back into his arms.

“I love you, honey,” Tony murmured into her hair. The panic that would usually come with those words was nowhere to be found, blocked out by the sunshine of her love.


End file.
